


Это еще не конец

by lotta_lostly



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotta_lostly/pseuds/lotta_lostly
Summary: Майк обнаруживает Джесси, борющимся с желанием окончить свою жизнь. [таймлайн: серия «Пулевые ранения» 4 сезон 4 серия].(перевод)





	Это еще не конец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Ain't Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329624) by [desert_rose31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_rose31/pseuds/desert_rose31). 



> ВАРНИНГ!!!!!!! ЭТЕНШОН!!!!! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРОЧИТАЙТЕ, ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНО!!!!!!
> 
> В этой работе присутствует селфрарм (самоповреждение) & попытка самоубийства & суицидальные мысли. Если вы эмоционально неустойчивы, впечатлительны, а также если вам неприятно о таком читать, пожалуйста, пройдите мимо. Прошу. Спасибо за внимание и понимание. Если вы все же собрались читать, enjoy and stay alive.
> 
> Разрешение получено.
> 
> Работа также выложена на фикбук, кому интересно зайдите чекние что ли, вот ссыль https://ficbook.net/readfic/6952511

— Ты ходишь по тонкому льду, мелкий говнюк.  
  
Слова Майка эхом отдались в голове Джесси, и он про себя усмехнулся. На часах было шесть вечера, а это означало то, что Пинкман уже сорок пять минут как бодровствовал. Чудовищный шум из гостиной на первом этаже распространялся по всему дому, из-за чего тот ходил ходуном. Но Джесси знал, что на самом деле дом пуст: он умудрился просрать всех гостей, и теперь ему предстояло столкнуться лицом к лицу со своим опустевшим жилищем, казавшимся таким чужим и холодным с этим дурацким эхом. Ему нужен был кто-то рядом, пускай в лице множества знакомых и не очень людей, чтобы не оставаться наедине с собой; ему нужна была музыка, чтобы заглушить собственные мысли, отвлечь от воспоминаний о брызгах крови в прихожей и призрачного звука выстрела, раздающегося в ушах. Сейчас, когда солнце закатилось за горизонт, он пытался заставить себя съесть хотя бы чуть-чуть остывшей пиццы, стоя на обрывках кухонной шторы.  
  
Внезапно музыка прекратилась, и он с опаской огляделся, широко распахнув глаза. Виднелись только черные круги колонок в красной светящейся оправе. Он положил кусок пиццы на барную стойку, где валялась куча мусора, и ушел в гостиную. Проходя там немногим ранее, он никого не заметил, и сейчас Джесси надеялся, что это какой-нибудь отмороженный засидевшийся гость проснулся и вырубил музло. В любом случае, было как-то грустно, все гости выперлись, музыка закончилась, и Пинкман ощущал, как его состояние стремительно ухудшается. Как только он завернул за угол гостиной, в глаза ему бросились неоновые огни стереосистемы, резко выделяющиеся на фоне царившего хаоса. А так, впрочем, комната была в точно таком же состоянии, какой он ее оставил. Джесси обнаружил немного оставшейся пиццы на кофейном столике, и, расчистив себе место на диване, взял кусок из коробки. На вкус она была как картон, и, возможно, это бы что-то значило, если бы ему не было плевать. Откусив еще пару раз, он почувствовал нарастающую головную боль, берущую начало где-то в районе шеи, и, отложив кусок в сторону, безвольно уронил голову на предплечье.  
  
Выпивка и «стекло», не говоря уже о случайных закидках коксом, превратили его в трясущегося немощного старикана, но он пытался заглушить ломку огромным количеством самокруток с травкой, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше. А потом была ночь, в которую он закинулся экстази, было это, два дня назад, кажется, а может, три? Он не мог выстроить последовательность событий в голове, но точно помнил то, что все может закончиться рвотой в горле и тем, что утром он не проснется. Однако он усмехнулся, вспоминая, как дорого ему обошелся этот урок. А еще вспомнил то, как играл в «Марио Карт» с той девушкой-скейтером, и как потом они с ней лежали под мягким махровым покрывалом, и, что удивительно, Джесси до дрожи нравилось вот так лежать. Они даже не пытались заняться сексом, просто лежали так несколько часов подряд. Но закончилось все равно тем, что они, в конце концов, трахнулись, и не в кровати, а посреди гостиной, будучи под наблюдением у нескольких пар любопытных глаз. Воспоминания были расплывчатыми: лицо той девушки, сигаретный дым и то, как он целует какого-то чувака, которого видит впервые. Джесси отдавал себе отчет, насколько последнее было странным, но он чувствовал себя хорошо в тот момент, поэтому почему бы не оставить это в прошлом и жить сегодняшним днем?  
  
Улыбка стерлась с его лица, стоило ему почувствовать как никогда срочную необходимость забыться. В кармане его кожаной куртки был целый пакет «стекла», но он подумал, что это будет слишком, если он занюхает все это в одиночку. Но все равно, он бы убил за хоть немного экстази. Он бы просто закинулся, включил бы «Дискавери» и отпустил бы сознание хер знает куда на добрых часов шесть. Парень откинулся на спинку дивана, глубоко вздохнул, задерживая дыхание, а затем со свистом выпустил воздух из легких. Настроение стремительно падало вниз, и Пинкман почувствовал какую-то тревогу, как будто все вокруг внезапно оказалось неправильным. Как будто все принятые препараты подействовали разом, но ощущения пустоты внутри и ненависти остались на месте. В тот же момент он подался вперед, схватившись руками за голову, как будто это могло уменьшить ту жуткую боль, которую причиняли мысли. _Ты убил его._ Сразу вспомнился визит мистера Уайта несколько дней назад. Он пытался, и у него даже немного получилось, заставить Джесси снова пережить, а заодно и описать, смерть Гейла в мельчайших подробностях. Пинкман поначалу замялся, разум отказывался подавать мистеру Уайту всю информацию на блюдечке. Закончилось тем, что в нем вскипела ярость, и он просто выставил мужчину за порог. До этого момента он так успешно справлялся с задачей, заключавшейся в том, чтобы не думать об _этом_. Но нет же, этот мистер Уайт все испортил, сломал ту хилую перегородку в мозгу, и все мысли теперь плавали на поверхности. Последние слова Гейла, звук пули, покидающей дуло пистолета и грохот его тела, ударяющегося об пол. В груди защемило, а вздохи стали резкими и рваными. Он вспомнил, как хотел броситься на помощь, как изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не позвонить в службу спасения, но роль сыграл инстинкт самосохранения, и поэтому он покинул квартиру. Теперь его переполняли стыд и скорбь. _Ты отнял человеческую жизнь._ Он ахнул и выругался, когда слезы побежали по щекам. Мысли казались мучительно-невыносимыми, настолько, что Джесси хотел разбить голову об стол, думая, что это хоть как-то поможет. Он, словно не в своем уме, начал смахивать все со стола, словно и впрямь намереваясь совершить задуманное. Но вместо этого он замер и с силой ударил по лакированной поверхности. Пинкман снова выругался, а затем начал осматривать комнату на предмет чего-нибудь, что могло бы его отвлечь. И он нашел это «что-то», лежащим на полке.  
  
Каким-то образом, один из гостей, обнаружив доселе как следует спрятанный пистолет тридцать восьмого калибра, посчитал его до жути неинтересным и положил его на полку, прямо на виду. Джесси долго пялился на оружие, ощущая желание просто взять его и прострелить себе башку. Это был не тот пистолет, который он использовал, чтобы убить Гейла, того уже и след давным-давно постыл. «А вот этот другой, — напомнил он сам себе, — этот нужен был для перестраховки, для защиты… Только для меня». Он медленно встал и подошел к полке. Беря пистолет в руки, он почувствовал неприятный холод металла в липких ладонях. Джесси повертел его в пальцах, после чего вернулся обратно на диван. Откинувшись назад, а потом и вовсе ложась, он начал баловаться, то открывая, то захлопывая магазин. В какой-то момент он вспомнил упрек Уолта насчет того, что оружие в его руках абсолютно бесполезно.  
  
 — Блять, Уолт, — думал он, — ну что, я больше не выгляжу смешным со стволом, да?  
  
Он выдохнул, осознав, в какой ситуации сейчас находится. Джесси откинул голову, закрывая глаза. Он убил Гейла по воле мистера Уайта, в нем взыграло необоснованное чувство собственной важности, а также он сходил с ума от паранойи. Мистер Уайт пришел к нему, и, видя, в каком состоянии находится дом и сам Джесси, проигнорировал все это. И сейчас он разрывался: ему хотелось немного внимания этого человека, подтверждения, что с ним не все в порядке, но в тоже время осознавал, что он просто плывет по течению, убеждаясь в бренности существования, в глубине души зная, что хочет уже пойти ко дну. Ему нужна была нить, за которую он мог бы ухватиться. После случая с Виктором в лаборатории, ему необходимо было выплеснуть все накопившееся. В тот день он был убийцей и выжившим; он выиграл в этой смертельной игре и был этому рад. Но цена победы оказалась непомерно высокой. Смотреть на то, как свет жизни меркнет в глазах, заставляя замолчать навечно, легло в основу этой психологической пытки. Порой он ощущал запах крови — запах, который был в лаборатории, когда Виктор окровавленный, с перерезанной глоткой, валялся на полу. Он мог просто открыть шкаф или еще что-то, и почувствовать его, ни с того ни с сего, и в мозгу в ту же секунду начинали всплывать воспоминания. Иногда он вспоминал глаза Гейла, мертвые, глядящие с упреком, и сразу ощущал такие угрызения совести, такую боль, как будто бы убили его самого. Волна безразмерного чувства вины проникала в каждую клеточку его тела, мысли проскакивали в сознании одна за другой. _Из-за тебя огонь жизни в глазах невиновного человека навечно погас. А что мистер Уайт? Он захочет, чтобы ты убил снова. Ему нужно будет, чтобы ты убил снова. И ему похер на то, каково тебе после этого будет._  
  
Он пытался восстановить контроль над своими мыслями, но это становилось все труднее и труднее. Мистер Уайт был настолько эгоцентричной сволочью, что едва ли он мог осознать, сколько дерьма натворил за последние несколько дней. И Джесси как будто током ударило, когда он понял, как сильно в этом погряз, зная, что ничего не получит взамен. Как правило, Джесси никогда особо не думал над их взаимоотношениями, но тот голос на краю сознания становился все более четким и настойчивым. _У него нет времени на тебя и твои проблемы. Он видел, что ты страдаешь, но предпочел оставить тебя в одиночестве._ Просить Уолта составить ему компанию и пойти покататься на картах было отчаянным шагом, и Джесси искренне жалел, что тот отказался. Если бы он все-таки пошел, парень не находился бы в своем теперешнем состоянии, и его дом, кстати, тоже. Легче было винить во всем Уолта, чем признавать, что теперь настала пора вкушать плоды его чувства вины и безнадежности.  
  
_Ему плевать на тебя, и так было всегда._ Лавина воспоминаний обрушилась на него, а тот противный голос в голове как будто только этого и ждал. _Те прикосновения, объятия, там, в притоне. Ему просто было жаль тебя. Ты был совершенно неуправляем в тот день, и поэтому ему нужно было, чтобы ты ошивался где-нибудь рядом._ «Нет, — Джесси пытался сопротивляться, — он нашел меня… и спас. _Он жалеет тебя, и продолжает жалеть. Потому что понимает — у тебя больше никого нет, и без него ты — ничто. А так, он бы уж точно не захотел, чтобы ты был рядом._ Ему сейчас приходилось бороться со своим собственным разумом, который отчаянно пытался подорвать веру во все то, что помогало ему держаться на плаву в этом мире. Вся его жизнь заканчивалась на работе в лаборатории, а если он больше не нужен Уолту — есть ли смысл продолжать жить?  
  
В течение последних нескольких дней он ощущал, как все, что было ему дорого, буквально ускользает в небытие. Наблюдать за тем, как его дом разрушается на его глазах, было сродни увлечению, и каждый нанесенный ему удар был биением секундной стрелки часов. Манипулировать своими гостями было слишком просто; каждого доводили до безрассудства деньги или наркотики, или и то, и другое. Джесси прекратил разбрасываться деньгами только спустя пару дней, потому что каждый раз дело заканчивалось тем, что все эти наркоманы глядели на него щенячьими глазами. Каждую ночь у них был мет, который они курили, видеоигры, в которые играли, девчонки, с которыми веселились, и он стал как никогда терпимым ко всему этому дерьму. Сейчас же он как будто бы разучился чувствовать: не было ни желания, ни нужды в чем-то… ни страха, только безграничная вселенская грусть.  
  
_Уолт даже не позволил тебе принять душ в своем доме, когда ты был весь в какой-то голубой херне и дерьме: вот, насколько ему на тебя насрать._ Он вспомнил, как Уолт поставил перед ним большую тарелку яичницы с беконом, но этого воспоминания оказалось недостаточно, чтобы заткнуть голос. Дурные мысли все наваливались, и Джесси ничего не мог им противопоставить. Как купоросное масло, которое брызгают на пустой холст; просто нечего было смывать, краски-то там не было. _Ты чуть не убил мистера Уайта и себя заодно в пустыни, оставив ключ в зажигании. Ты такой глупый, господи, да ты просто нереально, непроглядно тупой. Как ты себя терпишь?.._ Эти мысли были, словно удар в самое сердце и в тот же миг стало трудно дышать. _Ты подцепил Андреа только чтобы снова подсадить ее на мет. Ты отвратительный, ты просто мерзкий._ Он сжал пистолет, направив его на свою грудь и стараясь держать глаза закрытыми, но не получалось, поэтому он распахнул их как можно шире. _Никто тебя не любит. А еще ты убийца. Никто не полюбит тебя снова, даже Джейн._ Слезы побежали по щекам, он прижимал пистолет к себе словно плюшевую игрушку. _Брат Андреа мертв из-за тебя._  
  
 — Блять, — он сел, стирая слезы со щек и все еще держа пистолет в руках. Он стремительно проигрывал битву против самого себя. — Я не могу этого сделать, я не могу этого сделать, — как умалишенный твердил он, балансируя на краю дивана.  
  
Он думал, был ли у него кто-нибудь, кому бы он мог позвонить. Барсук и Тощий Пит ушли по собственной воле, и Джесси был слишком гордым, чтобы просить их вернуться. «Больше никого нет», — в отчаянии думал он. Единственным человеком, с которым он говорил был Уолт, но Пинкман убедил себя, что ему абсолютно плевать на его, Джесси, судьбу. _Если ты позвонишь Уолту, то он просто пошлет тебя нахер. Но перед этим он непременно поинтересуется, какого хера ты посмел ему звонить. Да признай ты уже, у тебя никого нет._ Джесси всхлипывал, прижимая руки к вискам. _Мама с папой тебя ненавидят. Можешь убить себя хоть сейчас и облегчить им жизнь._  
  
 — Нет… — прошептал он вслух. Он бы безбожно солгал себе, если бы сказал, что эта мысль не преследовала его последнюю неделю. Даже дом начал казаться каким-то мрачным. По утрам он несколько часов сидел в углу комнаты, наблюдая за тем, как штырит людей под кайфом, и собственное равнодушие его пугало. Выкуренное «стекло» ускоряло мысли в разы, и вот он уже сидел, размышляя, какой препарат лучше подошел бы для передозировки. Джесси даже рассматривал вариант героина, чтобы уйти как Джейн, но быстро передумал. Если он и хотел оставить этот мир, то только так, чтобы первым ушло его собственное тело, чтобы кровь брызнула на пол, заливая все вокруг. Он хотел бороться за последний вздох, он хотел почувствовать, как останавливается сердце. _Пора быть с Джейн._  
  
Джесси взглянул на пистолет и несколько раз аккуратно, почти ласково, провел по нему рукой, после чего нахлынула новая волна слез. _Нажми на курок и в следующий миг ты уже будешь с Джейн. Она тебя заждалась._ Он заворожено смотрел на образ Джейн, возникший в его сознании; на ней не было ничего, только длинные черные волосы струились вниз, ложась на белые плечи. Он поднес пистолет к голове. Джесси никогда прежде не ощущал дуло пистолета прямо у виска. Оно было небольшим, металлическим и холодным, и парень минуту сидел, мелко вздрагивая и рвано вдыхая, как будто бы ему не хватало воздуха. _Кто найдет твое тело? Майк? Он считает, что ты кусок дерьма и растворит твое тело в тазике с кислотой за пару часов. И все станет так, как будто тебя никогда не существовало._ Живот моментально скрутило, и он тут же опустил пистолет от виска. Мысли растворялись в сознании как химикаты в лаборатории, и Джесси ощутил подташнивание. Сквозь слезы он смотрел на пистолет в руках, как тут в голове раздался до боли знакомый голос. _Я здесь, Джесси… И ты тоже должен быть тут. Это место просто невероятно. Потерпи боль всего лишь одну минуту, и ты будешь здесь_. Это была Джейн.  
  
Джесси дышал резко, делая перерывы на всхлипы. Голос девушки был таким призрачным, таким нечетким, что он не сомневался в том, что она находится _по ту сторону_. Первое впечатление было пугающим, но на подсознательном уровне он понимал, что наконец-то нашел выход, который так долго искал. _Я так сильно по тебе скучаю. Иди ко мне._ Он вновь схватил оружие, прислоняя дуло себе под подбородок, куда-то за челюсть и воображая, каким будет его выражение лица, когда он спустит курок. Он надеялся, что все пройдет быстро и безболезненно. Были еще места, где он должен был побывать и люди, с которыми должен был встретиться до того, как он совершит задуманное, но все это неважно. Пинкман был так увлечен тем, чтобы собрать в кулак все свое мужество и, в конце концов, выстрелить, что не заметил Майка, расположившегося на периллах, немного выглядывая из-за стереосистемы.  
  
Он обеими руками держался за железо перилл и хранил гробовое молчание.  
  
Он наблюдал за Джесси с толикой сочувствия. В последний раз он видел его _таким_ , когда пришел заметать следы после смерти Джейн. По правде говоря, он не мог поверить своим глазам: малой собирался прострелить себе башку каким-то крошечным пистолетом и одновременно лил крокодильи слезы. Наблюдая за ним последние пять минут, Майк понял, что проще будет дождаться, пока истерика кончится сама собой. Или, по крайней мере, пока Джесси его не заметит. Гус настоял на том, чтобы Майк следил за парнем после инцидента с украденными деньгами. Джесси никогда не замечал того, что в его доме есть кто-то посторонний, так что каждое посещение проходило бесследно. Майк просто тихо приходил, наблюдал, а потом уходил. А еще искал трупы, наркотики, способные повлечь массовые смерти, и признаки кражи. Но ничего такого не случалось, кроме некоторых вещей, которые Майк всеми силами старался развидеть. В лучшем случае, последняя вещь, которую Майк ожидал увидеть, это то, что Джесси кого-то пристрелит. Но того, что творилось сейчас, он даже не предполагал.  
  
Майк немного сместился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и сложил руки на груди. Джесси вновь заплакал, пряча лицо в ладони левой руки, в то время как правая безвольно обвисала, держа пистолет. Он не мог не думать о том, как проще всем заживется, если малой все же спустит курок. Не то, чтобы он желал Джесси смерти, но тот был настолько опрометчивым и непредсказуемым, что, казалось, он убьет еще немало людей, а потом, не дай бог, позволит копам добраться до трупов. _Я работал так долго и упорно не для того, чтобы сейчас присматривать за этим хныкающим дитем. Только посмотрите на него: он же просто какой-то позор. Если бы он был моим сыном, я бы вырвал пушку из его руки и как следует ей же ему бы надавал… Если бы он был моим сыном, он бы уже был мертв._ Майк возвратился мыслями к своему сыну, и боль зародилась где-то в груди. На самом деле, она была там всегда, но некоторые вещи как будто бы вскрывали рану, только-только начавшую затягиваться.  
  
Вдруг Джесси опять направил дуло пистолета на себя. Он вытер нос левой ладонью, перед тем как обхватить ей оружие, чтобы держать его обеими руками, параллельно кладя пальцы на курок. Он закрыл глаза и опустил челюсть, заводя пистолет в рот. Майк слышал, как Пинкман единожды, в последний раз, шмыгнул.  
  
 — Ох, черт, — сказал Майк вслух, начиная слезать с перил. Глаза Джесси расширились когда он заметил бывшего копа, но он не пошевельнулся. Не изменилось даже его выражение лица, он просто держал пистолет там, где он был, широко раскрыв рот.  
  
У Майка в голове что-то щелкнуло, и он вдруг осознал, что не может смотреть на то, как малой вышибет себе мозги, запачкав висящую позади него занавеску. Звук выстрела привлек бы ненужное внимание соседей, чего Эрамантраут совершенно не хотел. Но если копать глубже, Майк просто не хотел, чтобы это было на его совести, каким бы раздражающим Джесси ни был. Это стало бы картиной, постоянно маячащей перед глазами и не дающей покоя, и смерть Джесси была первой в списке потенциальных картин. Поэтому он поспешил вниз по ступенькам, завернул в гостиную, пока не оказался в нескольких в полуметре от Джесси.  
  
 — Вынь пушку изо рта, сейчас же. Не заставляй меня просить дважды, — голос Майка был таким строгим и угрожающим, как никогда ранее.  
  
Джесси зажмурил глаза, заставляя слезы катиться по щекам вниз. Он перехватывал пистолет поудобнее, никуда его не убрав.  
  
 — Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — закричал Майк. — Высунь это дерьмо изо рта!  
  
В ту же секунду Майк приблизился и силой выдернул из рук Пинкмана пистолет. Держа теперь его в руках, он почувствовал облегчение. Майк стоял и смотрел на парня. Состояние его было хреновым: глаза раскрыты широко, как у енота, а сам он покрыт испариной. Как только он хотел начать говорить, Джесси, как ошпаренный, подорвался с дивана и помчался куда-то вглубь дома. Майк вытянул руку, пытаясь схватить его за ворот, но держать его удалось недолго, всего лишь пару метров.  
  
 — И куда ты собрался? — голос Майка был низким и сухим.  
  
 — Мудак, — выкрикнул Джесси.  
  
Он едва ли пересекся с Майком глазами, перед тем как выбежать из комнаты. Майк слышал, как тот топает по ступенькам лестницы на второй этаж. Может быть, малой смутился, думал он, и ему надо привести себя в порядок, перед тем как спуститься обратно. Тем временем Майк оглянулся на окружающие его горы мусора и грязи и, вздрогнув, неохотно опустился на самый краешек дивана и начал обдумывать следующий шаг. Сейчас у него на примете было два пути развития событий: вычистить дом от оружия и уложить малого в кровать, чтоб тот отоспался, либо же позволить ему переночевать у него дома, присматривая, чтоб он не натворил дерьма. Второй вариант ему совсем не нравился, ибо в няньки он не записывался. Или, как лучший исход, можно было просто привезти его в больницу, чтобы там за ним присмотрели. Майк не мог не думать, что будь Джесси его сыном, они бы уже давно были в машине. Со стоном он поднялся на ноги, ощущая боль в коленях. Майк бросил взгляд на лестницу и покачал головой: какой бы хлопотливой и вообще неприятной была эта ситуация, но он не мог позволить Джесси вот так вот запросто себя угробить. Малец был гиперчувствительным, это понятно, Майк был, возможно, слишком стар, чтобы знать, как думает тот, кому едва за двадцатник, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. В свое время он видел тех, кто напоминал ему Джесси. Они были безнадежно одиноки, без будущего и с прошлым, которое они не могли забыть. Как ни печально, их ситуации редко улучшались: обычно они кончали в морге, так и не получив шанса на лучшую жизнь.  
  
Майк медленно поплелся по ступенькам, вздыхая на каждом шагу, частично из-за усталости и частично из-за нагрузки. Мысль об уходе на пенсию проскочила у него в голове, но он быстро ее отмел. Это еще не конец, думал он. Он прошел к знакомой ванной и обнаружил, что та закрыта. Он вполсилы подергал за ручку, зовя Джесси. Ответа не было, ни звука не доносилось из-за запертой двери. Он постучал сильнее и начал кричать:  
  
 — Джесси! Открой. Открой сейчас же.  
  
По-прежнему молчание, и он продолжил.  
  
 — Послушай, если ты смущен или расстроен, что угодно — без разницы, ладно. Я видел все это раньше.  
  
Тишина.  
  
 — Я был копом, ты ведь знал? У меня есть опыт в таких делах. Нам просто нужно немного друг с другом поговорить — как мужчина с мужчиной — и ты сразу почувствуешь себя лучше.  
  
Он вспоминал эти правильные слова как будто из прошлой жизни, но начал что-то подозревать. Джесси был слишком тихим: должны были раздаваться всхлипы и все в таком роде.  
  
Майк осмотрел дверь и начал планировать, как будет ее вскрывать.  
  
— Я вхожу, так что лучше бы тебе не быть на пути.  
  
Он с легкостью вскрыл дверь ванной и толкнул. В глаза ему бросился вид Джесси, всего мокрого от крови, сидящего под дальним окном комнаты.  
  
 — Господи! — вскрикнул Майк и поспешил к нему.  
  
Он склонился над Джесси, беря его лицо в руки и заглядывая в глаза.  
  
 — Что ты наделал, а? Что ты наделал?  
  
Он схватил его руку и увидел, на ней широкую зияющую рану. Это не убьет его, если Майк будет действовать быстро. Однако Джесси, казалось, уже начал бредить от потери крови. Он схватил полотенце и крепко обмотал его вокруг руки малого. Стиснув его немного сильнее, чем было нужно, Джесси коротко вскрикнул.  
  
 — Очухался, да?  
  
Майк вдыхал и выдыхал, пытаясь выровнять бешеный пульс. Смотреть на открывшуюся картину было сложно, даже для человека, который видел так много как Майк. Его живот скручивало от вида крови, выливающейся из руки Джесси, а окровавленная бритва, валяющаяся рядом, выглядела и вовсе зловеще. Его тревожил Джесси, слишком шокированный произошедшим, едва ли способный говорить. Глаза парня были как будто остекленевшими, и Майк снова невольно вспомнил своего сына. С тех пор, как умер Мэтт, Майк часто представлял его тело, изрешеченное пулями, и воспоминания эти были мучительны. Четкость своих видений всегда его тревожила, и, видя сейчас Джесси, облокотившегося на стену в луже собственной крови, заставило Майка вздрогнуть и покрыться мурашками. Сейчас он даже не думал о том, как нахально и неприемлемо обычно вел себя малой, все что он видел — это молодого человека, чья жизнь ускользала прямо на его глазах. Майк схватил его за руку и с силой потряс.  
  
 — Эй, эй, даже не думай закрывать глаза, понял?  
  
Его голос гулко отдавался от стен комнаты, и он залепил Джесси пощечину, чтобы удержать его в сознании.  
  
 — Дай… дай мне уйти, — пробормотал Джесси, откинувшись головой на стену.  
  
 — Ни за что, — на удивление с искренностью в голосе ответил Майк. Он достал мобильник и открыл крышку, чтобы набрать номер. Кровь уже просачивалась сквозь полотенце, и Майк не хотел терять ни секунды.  
  
 — Кальдера? Да, это Майк. Дело срочное. Получишь большое вознаграждение, если доберетесь сюда за десять минут. Да получишь, я же сказал. 9809, Марго-стрит.  
Майк отбросил телефон на пол и схватил Джесси за руку, чтобы сжать ее и остановить, или хотя бы уменьшить кровотечение.

 

*

 

Когда Кальдера ушел, за окном было по-прежнему темно. Доверенный врач Майка получил приличные деньги за быструю работу и теперь у Джесси на левой руке красовался клочок черной неприятной на ощупь прошивки. Джесси сидел тихо, как мышь, пока игла входила и выходила из кожи, и Майк догадывался, что это действие адреналина. Теперь их снова было двое и они все еще сидели на полу ванной. Майк отказался от всех болеутоляющих средств Кальдеры, потому что убедился, что боль, которую причиняла рана, отрезвляла ум Джесси, но он до сих пор ждал, когда это произойдет. Ему удалось убрать часть крови влажными салфетками, которые он нашел в ящике, но малой по-прежнему находился в растрепанных чувствах, сидя в луже своей крови.  
  
 — Тебе бы пойти одежду сменить, — сказал Майк, не будучи уверенным, что Джесси его вообще слушает. — Или пойти спать, сегодня был долгий день.  
  
Джесси едва шевельнулся, глядя на него. В разуме парня ничего не было, кроме голоса Джейн, эхом раздающегося в сознании. «Я скучаю по тебе… Я скучаю по тебе» повторяла она снова и снова.  
  
Майк встал перед ним, махая ладонью у него перед глазами.  
  
 — Есть кто дома? — перед тем, как прибегнуть к обычной тактике, он попытался смягчить подход.  
  
Джесси опустил голову в ладонь Майка, затем снова посмотрел на него, медленно моргая. Этот жест показался Майку невероятно тревожным, и он с нетерпением ждал, пока Джесси начнет говорить. Наконец, мягкий голос нарушил тишину.  
  
 — Я хочу быть с Джейн.  
  
Майк вспомнил то утро. Его сердце сжалось, в тот момент ему действительно было жаль парня.  
  
 — Ты из-за нее это сделал, Джесси?  
  
Джесси отодвинулся и закрыл глаза.  
  
 — Я больше не могу здесь быть, и поэтому она сказала мне идти к ней.  
  
Сочувствие Майка быстро превратилось в жалость и беспокойство. Реальность, похоже, сломала Джесси, потому что он не оказался способным с ней справиться. Старик решил, что лучше всего будет уложить его в постель и позволить выспаться. Майк наклонился и взял его под руки.  
  
 — Ладно, идем.  
  
Он поднял его, поставил на ноги, перекинул его руку через свое плечо и они начали идти. Медленно выйдя из ванной, они пошли по коридору к спальне Джесси. Когда они приблизились к кровати, Джесси уже шел сам. Он зарылся под одеяло так, что его было едва видно. Вдруг Джесси откатился на спину и посмотрел на Майка — глаза у него блестели от влаги.  
  
 — Я… убийца.  
  
Майк вздохнул, думая о том, что начался новый акт вечерней драмы. То, как Джесси себя вел в течение нескольких дней, как Майк и предполагал, было вызвано виной, скорбью, разочарованием и раскаянием. Он привык к этому образу жизни, но для Джесси все было в новинку. Черт, он не был уверен, что малой сможет с этим справиться. Несмотря на это, он сделал все возможное, чтобы успокоить его, заранее зная, что это будет неэффективным.  
  
 — Смерть — это часть игры, Джесси, ты это знаешь. Иногда либо ты, либо тебя. И сейчас, я не говорю, что вы с Уолтером были правы, поступив так. Но это ваш выбор, и вам с ним жить.  
  
 — Это не было… выбором.  
  
 — Конечно, это был он, пацан. Не обманывай себя. Жизнь это всегда выбор, — Майк стоял у кровати со сложенными на груди руками.  
  
Джесси взглянул на него широкими, как блюдца, глазами.  
  
 — Я просто хочу снова почувствовать себя хорошо… когда я снова почувствую себя хорошо? — он жалобно поднял глаза на Майка.  
  
Майк почти было легко усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
  
 — Я не знаю, малой. Я сам до сих пор этого жду.  
  
Вспоминая слова Джесси о том, что Джейн с ним говорила, он поднялся на ноги и собрался предложить ему самый ответственный шаг для движения вперед. Чувствительность не была характерна для Майка, но он решил наплевать на это сейчас.  
  
 — Слушай, хочешь, я договорюсь, чтобы тебя положили в больницу? — он выжидающе посмотрел на Джесси, а тот только глядел на него с немым вопросом, застывшим на лице.  
  
 — Зачем? Вы типа уже меня подлатали.  
  
 — Нет, я имею ввиду… В больницу, чтобы тебе мозги вправили, ну, ты понимаешь.  
  
Он покрутил пальцем у виска.  
  
Джесси немного приспустил одеяло, чтоб как следует взглянуть на старика. Он не мог сформулировать ответ.  
  
 — Я не могу оставить тебя здесь одного… И я не собираюсь всю ночь сидеть в этом гадюшнике, который ты называешь домом, — проговорил Майк, — и я не могу допустить, чтобы ты испачкал кровью весь мой дом.  
  
Он увидел, как печально смотрит на него Джесси и понял, что ему нужно по-прежнему следить за языком.  
  
 — Я не это имел ввиду — черт. Вот как мы можем поступить: я могу организовать тебе неделю в больнице, где есть чистые комнаты и вещи, — он видел, что Джесси не по вкусу эта идея, поэтому он продолжил, — или ты останешься здесь, и я позову тебе няньку.  
  
 — Я не уйду.  
  
 — Ну конечно, ты не уйдешь, — Май закатил глаза и направился к выходу из комнаты. — Мне нужно сделать звонок. Просто попытайся заснуть или что-то вроде того.  
  
У Майка не слишком хорошо получалось быть сочувствующим, но он был твердо решил сделать все, что мог. Он открыл крышку телефона и начал набирать номер, зная, что ему следовало бы звонить Гусу, но он также знал, что тот скажет: отправить Джесси в частную клинику душевнобольных. Для Гуса это была бы отличная возможность подкрепить за Джесси образ несчастного наркомана, страдающего от психического расстройства. Он бы поощрил его долгое там пребывание, но Майку не хотелось, чтобы малой находился там против воли. Майк дал ему выбор — и малец его сделал. И Майк уважал его, даже если это означало необходимость звонить самому неприятному, на его взгляд, человеку: Уолту. Из трубки раздался измотанный голос.  
  
 — В чем дело?  
  
 — Езжай к Джесси. Сейчас же, — как раз ему выбора Майк давать не собирался.  
  
 — Что? Что случилось? У меня есть… семейные дела. Я не могу вот так вот запросто сорваться.  
  
 — Уолтер, делай как я сказал.  
  
 — Этого недостаточно. Мне нужна более серьезная причина, чтобы покинуть семью, — проговорил он быстро, приглушенным голосом.  
  
 — Уолтер, это серьезно. Не испытывай мое терпение. Тащи свою задницу сюда.  
  
 — … Ладно.  
  
Майк услышал гудки телефона и оторвал его от уха.  
  


*

  
  
Джесси то просыпался, то снова засыпал. В один момент он был с Джейн и все, казалось, было идеально, но затем он проснулся, прижимая к себе больной рукой подушку. Он знал, что сделал это с собой сам, он об этом не сожалел и не отрицал этого. Все, чего он хотел — это оказаться где-нибудь, где нет всего этого, где безопасно. Перед тем как он отрубился, Майк задавал ему кучу вопросов, и Джесси как мог от них уклонялся, делая вид, что жутко хочет спать. Он открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, как дверь приоткрылась. Вдруг голос заговорил.  
  
 — Можно… войти?  
  
Джесси меньше всего ожидал услышать голос Уолта. Какого черта он здесь делает, думал он, вглядываясь в темнеющий дверной проход. Медленно вышел из темноты.  
  
 — Майк мне позвонил, ему нужно идти, ты понимаешь. Он просто подумал, что кто-то… должен быть с тобой рядом.  
  
Джесси ничего не сказал, так как чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что Майк позвал мистера Уайта. Осторожно, тот присел на край кровати.  
  
 — Что случилось?  
  
Он не хотел отвечать, но он слишком хорошо знал мистера Уайта, чтобы понять, что проще будет сказать ему что-нибудь и надеяться, что он купится.  
  
 — Все навалилось, и я сорвался. Сейчас все в порядке, — с каждым словом он опускал голову глубже в подушки.  
  
 — Он сказал, что у тебя был пистолет во рту. Я бы не сказал, что все в порядке, — в ответе Уолта был крохотный намек на эмоции, что Джесси нашел невероятным.  
  
 — Не притворяйся, что теперь тебе не все равно, — сказал Джесси со вздохом.  
  
Он вытянул левую руку, и Уолт сразу же бросил на нее свой взгляд. Стежки, стягивающие рану, были слишком отчетливы, и Уолт видел, как глубоко Джесси себя порезал. Пятна крови пестрели на коже. Джесси внезапно осознал, что он сам с любопытством разглядывает рану.  
  
 — Я знаю, выглядит хреново, но мне было в тот момент хорошо.  
  
 — Джесси, — Уолт положил голову на руки в попытке спрятать несколько сбежавших вниз по щеке слез.  
  
По какой-то причине, Джесси решил немного открыться. Может быть, это было в честь его многострадальной руки, может еще из-за чего-то, но он чувствовал как все, что он держал в себе, буквально вырывается изо рта.  
  
 — Иногда, когда я пытаюсь вспомнить Джейн, и нас с ней вместе, все, что приходит мне на ум, это ее мертвое тело в то утро. Вместо ее поцелуев я вспоминаю холодные, как лед, губы. Или, сначала все вроде бы идет нормуль, но потом она синеет от холода прямо у меня на руках, — Джесси прервался.  
  
Уолт все время, пока слушал, не сводил глаз с коленей.  
  
 — Со мной все так не прокатывает, ясно? Чем больше денег мы зарабатываем, тем в большее дерьмо мы впутываемся. Разве не должно было быть наоборот? — он замолчал, чтобы кашлянуть — во рту было сухо из-за большого количества выплаканных сегодня слез и потери крови.  
  
 — Все… сложно, ты прав, — признал Уолт.  
  
 — Я просто хочу быть нормальным, сечешь? К черту деньги с наркотиками, я хочу нормальную работу, место, где я мог бы нормально провести выходные, а потом я бы пришел на работу и кто-нибудь там спросил бы меня типа: «Йоу, здорово, как выходные провел?» А еще там была бы кофемашина, не та странная хреновина, придуманная чуваком, которого я грохнул. Это была бы нормальная работа, где я бы просто делал свою работу, и у меня был бы босс, который бы говорил: «Ты молодчина, Джесси, продолжай в том же духе».  
  
Каждый сантиметр лица Уолта выражал боль.  
  
 — Я так больше не могу. Мне незачем тут больше оставаться.  
  
Уолтер больше не скрывал слез, позволяя им без конца стекать.  
  
 — Мы можем все поменять, я имею ввиду, в лабе. Чтоб тебе было там комфортнее. Мы можем избавиться от кофемашины Гейла.  
  
Эти слова мало повлияли на Джесси и слезы заполнили его глаза.  
  
 — Я просто хочу быть с Джейн.  
  
У Уолта ком в горле встал, его переполняли вина и горечь. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы приобнять Джесси и положить его голову себе на плечо.  
  
 — Еще не время для этого, ладно? Еще не время.  
  
Он погладил его по спине, а голова Джесси по-прежнему покоилась на плече Уолта.  
Майк тихо стоял в дверном проходе, снова оставаясь незамеченным. Он подслушал большую часть их разговора и был настроен скептически. Уолт действительно мог влиять на Джесси, этого несчастного дурачка. Он бы не выдержал долго, будучи партнером этого сумасшедшего. Майк отвернулся и начал медленно спускаться по лестнице, и каждый шаг болью отдавался в коленях.  
  
_Это еще не конец._


End file.
